


Becoming Something Else

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Nora's thoughts when becoming a Fairy Godmother.
Kudos: 2





	Becoming Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com/) for the prompt the character becomes a different character (example: Barry Allen becoming Arrow or Oliver Queen becoming The Flash).

Becoming a Fairy Godmother was one of the hardest decisions Nora had made in her life. After everything she had gone through with Mallus, to sign her freedom away again like this, it seemed unthinkable. But looking at Mona, knowing that she was dying, it was harder and harder to just idly sit by and do nothing when she knew she could save her.

And would it even be so bad? She knew Mona, better than anyone else. She knew there had to be a way to lift the curse once she had taken it on, and she knew Mona and everyone else would help her find it. After they were all safely back on the Waverider. Which would not happen if she didn't do something, right now. 

She had made her decision. Calling for Tabitha was easy and when she smiled back at Mona, even with her asking her not to, Nora knew it was the right decision. It had to be.

Otherwise, she had just signed her life away again for nothing.


End file.
